You Don't Need To Love Me
by saku015
Summary: Izaya never asked Shizuo to love him back... because he knew that he would not do it for the world.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Izaya was watching as Shizuo's pen was running through the paper. They were at the middle of their end term exams which meant if someone would fail, they had to attend summer classes or what's worse, fail.

That was the case Shizu-chan searched him a few months before the exams. He stood still in front of him, then pulled out money from his pocket. Izaya frowned in slight anger.

"I do not need Shizu-chan's money," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Then, what do you want for the classes?" Shizuo snarled at him. "I just can not believe that you would tutor me without wanting any kind of award."

"Awe, Shizu-chan, you hurt my feelings! Why is it so hard to imagine that I only want to help you without wanting anything in return?" Izaya asked, shrugging lazily. When Shizuo gave him the because-it-is-totally-not-like –you look, Izaya had to swallow to take the tears back.

"So, what do you want, Flea?" His voice was irritated. If Izaya wanted something just split it out already!

"Then I want to spend a day together with Shizu-chan!"

* * *

As they were standing in the manga shop, Izaya almost burst out laughing because of the amazed expression on Shizuo's face. He knew that the other boy loved mangas, but that much? He looked at Izaya, then around the store.

"Mangas won't come to Shizu-chan if he does not go to them," Izaya sighed, pushing his company forward.

"Then, let's go!" Shizuo grabbed him by his writs, pulling Izaya inside the shop.

Izaya stood beside him, listening his ramblings about different kinds of mangas and their writers. He could not stop a smile to appear on his face. Shizuo liking mangas was one of his biggest secrets – it was Shinra who had told Izaya about it. Not that, Shizu-chan would ever open up to him as much to tell him something like that.

"Aren't they a little bit too much?" Izaya looked in the direction Shizu-chan pointed. In front of a shelf, there was a young couples who was reading a manga while shearing kisses and giggling because of how happy they were.

"I think they are just perfect!" Izaya exclaimed, louder than he wanted to. Shizuo looked at him with a surprised expression on his face. Izaya glanced aside, wishing the ground to swallow him.

"So, you want something like that too?" Izaya bit his lip. What should he answer to a question like that?! He felt a pat on his head, so he looked up a little bit uncertain. The smile he saw made his body warm up from head to toe. "I am sure about that you would find it, Flea," Shizuo turned away a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "Truth be told, you are not so bad."

* * *

He got the call at 8 PM. He ran down the stairs as fast as if his life depended on it. He opened the door and was face-to-face with a soaked, bloody Shizu-chan. He hugged him by his shoulders, pulling him inside. They shared phone numbers at the beginning of their tutoring session. Izaya knew exactly why Shizu-chan called him instead of Shinra. Shinra would have told it to his parents. If not, Izaya would be the last person on Shizu-chan's list whom he would call. He did not need Izaya's help if there was at least one person beside him who could give him the same thing.

* * *

It was the day of their graduation. Shizu-chan was crowed by his family. They smiled at him and said their congratulations. Shizu-chan beamed, the rays of the sun making his eyes shining more beautiful than ever. Izaya was standing in the shadow of a large tree. His parents were overseas, so he had no one to celebrate with.

When Shizu-chan turned towards the gate to leave, Izaya's hand reached out. He did not want it to end like this! He knew that his feelings would never be required, but still… he wanted to spend a little more time with his Shizu-chan!

As the Heiwajima family disappeared, his hand fell back next to his body. He knew that Shizu-chan felt his gaze on him, but he did not consider turning around to lock his own with his – not for a scene…


End file.
